


Mrs Hudsons observations

by huvudrollen



Series: The many small stories of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson's life's [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huvudrollen/pseuds/huvudrollen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs Hudson isnt stupid as Sherlock thinks. She does alot observation and she knows what is going around with John and Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs Hudsons observations

When Sherlock moved in i didnt expect all the experiments and body parts in hes fridge. He was an very lonely person who liked to spend time alone. When i asked him if he didnt have any family or a work he answeared ”Nope not any family that is worth caring about...and no work i just like to spend time here” he said. I always knew that it was something he was hiding. Cause otherwise he was just an serial killer. After an month or so living at Baker street he asked me if i wanted help with my husbands case. In some way he knew about what my husband had done and that he had to get death penalty. He succeded and felt very grateful to sherlock. He told me that he was an detective that was the person who solved the polices crimes just becayse they were too stupid. Sherlock drank endless amounts of tea everyday. He said that it helped him think. After living in the flat for about two years he decided to get a flatmate. John Watson was hes name. He was an short man that was pretty cute. He was an doctor from the army. John helped Sherlock. Not only with the crimes but with hes loneliness. After many months many things started to show that they were something more. They started holding hands when they thought that nobody saw. Even hickeys started appearing on their necks. And the looks they gave each other. Just that were love. Sherlock looked truly happy. And i was just happy that my friend Sherlock had found a lover and best friend


End file.
